In a reactor having a circulating fluidized bed, some of the solids exit from the reactor and provide external circulation, while some of the solids descend along the inside surfaces of the walls so as to provide the "internal" circulation. The magnitude of the flow-rate of the internal circulation depends mainly on the charge of solids inside the reactor, and on the fluidization conditions.